Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/02
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Pomiędzy dwoma prądami. Nakoniec „Piękny Wędrowiec” znalazł się na stałym gruncie; nie potrzeba było więcej obawiać się załamania lodu pod jego kołami; łatwo wyobrazić sobie, jak zadowoleni z tego byli Kaskabelowie. Było już całkiem ciemno o tej porze. Zrobiono te same przygotowania do odpoczynku, co wieczora poprzedzającego, kilkaset kroków od brzegu na wyspie; poczem postarano się o zaspokojenie potrzeb „istot inteligentnych i innych” jak się wyrażał Kaskabel. Istotnie, względnie biorąc, nie było zimno. Termometr wskazywał tylko cztery stopnie niżej zera. Zresztą o to już nie chodziło. Dopóki tu pozostawali, nie potrzeba było obawiać się niczego w skutek wzniesienia się temperatury. Jeżeliby zaszło, to czekać będą, dopóki jej znaczniejsze obniżenie nie utrwali powłoki lodowej. Do ostrej zimy na każdy sposób nie było daleko. Ponieważ było ciemno, przeto p. Sergiusz odłożył do dnia następnego zbadanie wyspy, które miał w planie. Najważniejszą rzeczą było teraz postarać się o wygodny nocleg dla koni, które potrzebowały dobrej wieczerzy i dobrego odpoczynku, gdyż literalnie były wyczerpane. Potem, gdy stół nakryto, wszyscy śpiesznie głód zaspokoili, bo każdy pragnął udać się na spoczynek po dniu takiego znoju i umęczenia. Wkrótce wszyscy w „Pięknym Wędrowcu” zapadli w sen głęboki i owej nocy Kornelii nie śniło się ani o nagłej odwilży, ani o ogromnych szczelina, w które zapada się ich dom na kołach. Dnia następnego, 26 października, skoro tylko światło dzienne się pokazało, p. Sergiusz, Cezar Kaskabel i obaj tegoż synowie wyszli ażeby obadać wyspę. Zastanowiło ich przedewszystkiem niezmierna liczba płetwowców, które się n niej schroniły. Rzeczywiście w tej części Morza Berynga odgraniczonej na południe pięćdziesiątym stopniem północnej szerokości, zwierzęta te w największych pojawiają się gromadach. Patrząc na wyspę, każdy niezawodnie zauważy szczególnie linie odznaczające wybrzeża Amryki i Azyi, a zwłaszcza ich podobieństwo do siebie. Po obu stronach kształty tych linij są prawie jednakowe: Przylądek księcia Walii odpowiada półwyspowi Czukczów, Zatoka Norton wgłębia się w ląd podobnie jak zatoka Anadyr, kończyna półwyspu Alaski wygina się w podobny sposób jak półwysep Kamczatki, a wszystko to zamyka łańcuch wysp Aleut. Z tego jednakowoż nie można wnosić, jakoby Ameryka nagle oderwała się od Azyi, A cieśnina Berynga powstała w skutek jakiegoś wstrząśnienia w czasach prehistorycznych, gdyż wystające kąty jednego wybrzeża nie znajdują się naprzeciw wgłębiających się kątów wybrzeża drugiego. Liczne też wyspy znajdują się w tych stronach: wyspa św. Wawrzyńca, już wzmiankowana; wyspa Nunivak po stronie amerykańskiej; Karahińska po stronie azyatyckiej; wyspa Berynga z wyspą Miedzianą tuż obok, a w niewielkiej odległości, w pobliżu Alaski, wyspy Przybyłowa. Podobieństwo wybrzeży zwiększa się przez symetryczne ugrupowania archipelagu. Otóż wyspy Przybyłowa i Berynga szczególniej ulubionem są miejscem pobytu dla kolonij fok tak licznych w tych okolicach. Można ich tam naliczyć miliony i oczywiście zawodowi łowcy płetwowców najczęściej zaglądają w owe strony. Zdaje się jednak, że liczba tych płetwowców jest niewyczerpaną, pomimo że w porze ciepłej niesłychanie zawzięcie je się tępi. Bez litości ścigają je łowcy aż do ich „gniazd”, rodzaju parków, w których gromadzą się ich rodziny. Szczególnie zaś poluje się niewątpliwie na płetwowce dorosłe i zwierzęta te niezawodnie zostałyby wytępione, gdyby nie mnożyły się tak szybko. Faktem jest, że od 1867 do 1880 roku ubito 388,082 płetwowców w samych rezerwowanych parkach wyspy Berynga. Na wyspach Przybyłowa w ciągu stulecia nie mniej niż 8,000,000 skór zdobyli rybacy z Alaski, a obecnie corocznie po sto tysięcy dostarcza się do handlu. Ile ich zaś znajduje się na innych wyspach Morza Berynga, p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze mogli osądzić z tego, co widzieli na wyspie Dyomeda. Ziemi dostrzedz nie można było pod rojami fok nagromadzonemi w ścisłych grupach, i nie można było też dostrzedz powłoki śniegu, na której leżały tak jednolitą masą. Tymczasem, podczas gdy one były przedmiotem ciekawego oglądania, spoglądały ze swej strony na niespodziewanych gości wyspy. Nie zatrwożone bynajmniej, ale widocznie zdumione, a może rozgniewane, że ośmielono się najść ich siedziby, bynajmniej nie próbowały uciekać i od czasu do czasu odzywało się między niemi przedłużone szczekanie, w którem można było zauważyć ton gniewliwy. Potem wznosząc się górną połową cielsk, machały swemi łapami, a raczej płetwami rozpostartemi jak wachlarze. O, gdyby te tysiące fok były obdarzone darem mowy, jak tego sobie życzył młody Sander, jakiż grzmot „papów” strzeliłby z ich pysków! Rozumie się, że ani p. Sergiusz, ani Jan nie myśleli o strzelaniu do tych tysięcy zwierząt. Był tam nieprzebrany majątek w „futrach ruchomych”, jak Kaskabel się wyraził. Ale byłaby to rzeź równie bezużyteczna, jak niebezpieczna. Sama straszna ich liczba stanowiła groźne niebezpieczeństwo dla „Pięknego Wędrowca”; p. Sergiusz przeto zalecił największą ostrożność. A przytem nagromadzenie się tych fok na wyspie Dyomeda niezawodnie było znakiem, którego nie należało lekceważyć. Roztropność nakazywała zastanowić się na tem, dlaczego szukały schronienia na tej kupie skał, gdzie nie znajdowały zaspokojenia swych potrzeb. Stało się to przedmiotem bardzo poważnej dyskusyi, w której wzięli udział p. Sergiusz, Cezar Kaskabel i najstarszy syn jego. Poszli ku środkowi wyspy, podczas gdy kobiety zajęły się gospodarstwem, a Clovy i Sander krzątali się około „zwierzęcego żywiołu” trupy. Pan Sergiusz pierwszy wystąpił z kwestyą: – Moi przyjaciele, – powiedział, – musimy się zastanowić, czyli nie lepiej byłoby opuścić wyspę Dyomeda, skoro konie wypoczną, aniżeli bawić tu dłużej. – Panie Sergiuszu, – skwapliwie odrzekł Kaskabel, – moje zdanie jest, abyśmy na tej skale nie zabawiali się w „szwajcarskich Robinsonów”! Przyznam się, że radbym jak najprędzej uczuć sybiryjski grunt pod mojemi stopami. – Rozumiem to dobrze, ojcze, – odpowiedział Jan, – a przecież nie byłoby dobrze wyruszać i narażać się na nowo tak, jak to uczyniliśmy wybrawszy się tak niecierpliwie w drogę przez cieśninę. Gdyby nie ta wyspa, to co z nami byłoby się stało? Numana jeszcze oddalona o jakich trzydzieści mil…. – Widzisz, Janie, tę przestrzeń moglibyśmy, wysiliwszy się, przebyć w dwóch albo trzech etapach…. – Nie byłoby to tak łatwo nawet gdyby stan pola lodowego na to pozwalał. – Myślę, że Jan ma słuszność, – zauważył p. Sergiusz. – Że nam śpieszno dostać się na drugą stronę cieśniny, to rzecz naturalna. Ale ponieważ temperatura o tyle stała się łagodniejszą, przeto zdaje mi się, że nie byłoby rzeczą rozsądną opuszczać grunt stały. Wyruszyliśmy z Portu Clarence za wcześnie; starajmy się nie opuszczać tej wyspy nadto pośpiesznie. Jest teraz rzeczą niemal pewną, że cieśnina nie jest zamarzniętą na całej swojej powierzchni. – Skądże pochodził to trzeszczenie, które jeszcze wczoraj słyszałem? – dodał Jan. – Widocznie bryły lodu jeszcze nie są należycie spojone. – To jest dowód, – powiedział p. Sergiusz. – A jest inny. – Jaki? – zapytał się Jan. – Równie ważnym jak tamten; obecność tych tysięcy fok, które instynktownie schroniły się na wyspę. Nie ma wątpliwości, że zwierzęta te wybrawszy się z wyższych części morza dążyły ku wyspie Beringa lub wysp Aleut, kiedy przeczuły atmosferyczną tę zmianę i czuły, że nie powinny pozostać na polu lodowem. Czy nastąpi pękanie lodu pod wpływem temperatury lub w skutek jakiegoś podmorskiego wstrąśnienia? Ja nie wiem. Ale jeśli nam śpieszno dostać się do wybrzeży syberyjskich, to niemniej spieszno tym stworzeniom dostać się do swoich legowisk na wyspie Berynga lub na wyspach Przybyłowa, a ponieważ tu się zatrzymały, przeto niezawodnie ważne miały powody. – A zatem jak pan radzi, panie Sergiuszu? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel. – Radzę, ażebyśmy się tu zatrzymali, dopóki foki nam swem własnem wyruszeniem nie wskażą, że możemy się bez niebezpieczeństwa w dalszą puścić podróż. – Niemiła to jednak historya! – Nie jest jeszcze tak źle, jakby być mogło, ojcze, – rzekł Jan. – Byleby nas nie spotkało kiedy co gorszego. – Zresztą trwać to długo nie może, – mówił dalej p. Sergiusz. – Choćby najpóźniej zimą nadeszła, mamy już koniec października, a jakkolwiek termometr teraz wskazuje tylko zero, może spaść o dwadzieścia stopni każdego dnia. Skoro wiatr zwróci się ku północy, to lód tak stanie się twardy, jak ląd stały. Proponuję tedy po należytej rozwadze, ażebyśmy czekali, dopóki nic nas nie zmusi wyruszyć. Na każdy sposób było rzeczą rozsądną tak postąpić. Uchwalono tedy, by „Piękny Wędrowiec” pozostał na wyspie Dyomeda, dopóki bezpieczeństwa ich przeprawy przez cieśninę nie zagwarantuje mróz ostry. W ciągu dnie tego, p. Sergiusz i Jan częściowo wymierzyli ten blok granitowy, który im dawał takie schronienie. Wysepka miała obwodu ledwie trzy milki. Nawet w lecie musiała być zupełnie nagą. Byłaby to kupa skał, nic więcej. Pomimo tego mogłaby tworzyć oparcie dla słupa sławnego mostu Berynga, tak upragnionego przez panią Kaskabel, na wypadek gdyby amerykańscy i rosyjscy inżynierzy myśleli kiedy o połączeniu obu lądów,– w przeciwieństwie do tego, co tak lubi robić pan Lesseps. Przechadzając się, przybysze uważali, aby nie przestraszyć fok. A przecież widać było, że obecność istot ludzkich wywołuje jakieś rozdrażnienie u tych zwierząt. Były tam duże samce, których chrapliwe krzyki brzmiały jak ostrzeżenia dla członków ich rodzin i w jednej chwili około takiego ojca rodziny gromadziło się czterdzieści do pięćdziesięciu dorosłych potomków. Nieprzyjazne te objawy musiały nieco niepokoić p. Sergiusza, zwłaszcza gdy zauważył, że foki coraz to bardziej zbliżają się do obozowiska. Rozumie się, że jednostki, wzięte pojedyńczo, nie były niebezpieczne; ale byłoby rzeczą trudną, a nawet niemożliwą stawić opór takim olbrzymim gromadom, jeżeliby im przyszło do głowy napędzić intruzów, którzy nie pozostawiali ich w wyłącznem posiadaniu wyspy Dyomeda. Jan również zauważył to ich zachowanie się i wraz z p. Sergiuszem się zaniepokoił. Dzień przeszedł bez wypadków; zauważono tylko że wiatr południowo wschodni chwilami dął gwałtowniej. Widocznie nadchodziła burza; może jaka z arktycznych zawieruch trwających po kilka dni; z arktycznych zawieruch trwających po kilka dni; nadzwyczajne opadnięcie barometru nie pozostawiało co do tego wątpliwości; spadł do 72 centymetrów. Z zapadnięciem nocy mnożyły się złe oznaki. Oprócz tego jeszcze, skoro tylko podróżni zajęli miejsca wewnątrz „Pięknego Wędrowca.” ryki, których znacznie łatwo było zrozumieć, mieszały się do głosów żywiołów. Foki przypełzały w pobliże rydwanu; mogły go obalić lada chwila. Konie drżały przerażone, obawiając się napaści ze strony nieznanego nieprzyjaciela, na którego nadaremnie naszczekiwały Wagram i Marengo. Mężczyźni musieli wyskoczyć z łóżek, wyjść na dwór i podprowadzić bliżej do wozu Vermonta i Gladiatora, aby czuwać nad nimi. Rewolwery i strzelby nabito. P. Sergiusz jednakowoż zalecił nie robić z nich użytku, chyba w ostatecznej potrzebie. Noc była ciemna. Ponieważ pośród ciemności nie można było nic rozróżnić, przeto trzeba było zapalić pochodnie. Przy jasnym ich płomieniu można było dojrzeć tysiące fok zgromadzonych w około „Pięknego Wędrowca,” i niewątpliwie oczekujących światła dziennego, ażeby przypuścić atak. – Skoro nas zaatakują, opór będzie niemożliwy, – rzekł p. Sergiusz, – i narazilibyśmy się na zduszenie! – Cóż mamy czynić? – zapytał się Jan. – Musimy wyruszyć! – Kiedy? – zapytał się Kaskabel. – W tej chwili! Czy p. Sergiusz słusznie zadecydował, ażeby opuścić wyspę w obec wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa grożącego w dalszej podróży? Jednakowoż nie było innej rady. Bardzo prawdopodobną było rzeczą, że foki zamierzały jedynie wyprzeć intruzów, którzy wkroczyli w ich dziedziny i nie zadadzą sobie trudu dalszego ich ścigania na polu lodowem. Próba rozpędzenia tych zwierząt siła byłaby zapewne nierozsądną. Cóż mogły strzelby i rewolwery pomódz w obec tych tysięcy? Założono konie, kobiety weszły do swych apartamentów, mężczyźni gotowi do obrony szli tuż przy wozie i puszczono się w dalszą podróż w kierunku zachodnim. Noc była tak mglistą, że pochodnie rzucały światło zaledwie na odległość dwudziestu kroków. Równocześnie zerwała się burza z większą gwałtownością. Śnieg nie padał, płatki wirujące w powietrzu pochodziły z powłoki śnieżnej, do której wicher je odrywał. Gdyby przynajmniej przy tem wszystkiem lód należycie był utrwalony! Na nieszczęście, tak wcale nie było. Można było czuć odrywania się brył od siebie z wydłużonem trzeszczeniem. Od czasu do czasu pojawiały się szczeliny i w górę chlastała woda morska… Pan Sergiusz i jego towarzysze wędrowali tak z godzinę w ciągłej obawie, że lód się załamie pod ich stopami. Trzymać się stałego kierunku nie było można, ale Jan przecież usiłował iść za wskazówką igły kompasu. Na szczęście ta podróż na zachód różniła się od dążenia do wyspy Dyomeda, która mogli łatwo ominąć skierowawszy się zanadto na północ lub na południe, nie dostrzegłszy tego; wybrzeże Syberyi rozciągało się w odległości trzydziestu mil na trzy czwarte części horyzontu i niepodobna było nie trafić. Ale chodziło o to, aby istotnie tam nie dostać i przedewszystkiem troszczyć się musieli, ażeby „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie dostał się na dno morza. Równocześnie zaś, podczas gdy to niebezpieczeństwo było najstraszniejsze, nie było ono jedyne. Rydwan party z boku podmuchem wichru południowo wschodniego, narażał się na obalenie. Dla ostrożności polecono Kornelii. Napoleonie i Kajecie wyjść z wozu i potrzeba było całego natężenia p. Sergiusza, Kaskabela, Jana, Sandera i Clovy’ego, by podpieraniem „Pięknego Wędrowca” utrzymać go w równowadze i nie dopuścić do obalenia go przez wicher. Łatwo pojąć, jak małe postępy też robiły konie pośród tych okoliczności, skoro co chwila uczuwały grunt usuwający się pod ich kopytami. Około godziny pół do szóstej rano d. 27 października, pośród najzupełniejszych ciemności rydwan był zmuszony zatrzymać się; konie nie mogły postąpić krokiem naprzód. Powierzchnia lodu powznoszona falami spędzonemi z niższych okolic Morza Berynga przedstawiał teraz szereg wypukłości. – Cóż zrobimy teraz? – rzekł Jan. – Musimy wracać na wyspę! – zawołała Kornelia, która nie była w stanie uspokoić przestraszonej Napoleony. – O tem już nie może być mowy! – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Dlaczegoż? zapytał się p. Kaskabel. – Z dwojga złego wolałbym walczyć z fokami, aniżeli… – Powtarza wam, że o powrocie na wyspę mowy być nie może! – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Musielibyśmy iść naprzeciw wichru, a wóz tego nie wytrzyma. Albo zostałby zdruzgotany, albo przez wiatr wstecz zagnany. – Dopóki nie będziemy zmuszeni go porzucić! – westchnął Jan. – Porzucić go! – zawołał Kaskabel. – A cóżby z nami się stało bez „Pięknego Wędrowca?” – Uczynimy, co zdołamy, ażeby nie dopuścić do tej ostateczności, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz. – Musimy. Ten wóz, to nasza deska ratunku i będziemy się starali zatrzymać go za wszelką cenę. – A zatem nie możemy wracać? – nalegał Kaskabel. – Stanowczo niepodobna, i musimy dalej iść naprzód! – brzmiała odpowiedź. – Tylko odwagi: zachowajmy zimna krew, a na pewno dostaniemy się do Numany! Słowa te jednak dodały sił podróżnym. Było rzeczą zanadto widoczną, że wicher nie dozwoliłby im powrócić na wyspę Dyomeda. Dął z południowego wschodu tak gwałtownie, że ani zwierzęta ani ludzie nie byliby w stanie iść naprzeciw niego. „Piękny Wędrowiec” nie utrzymałby się na kołach. Gdyby tylko spróbował obrócić się, to podmuch wiatru byłby go przewrócił. Około godziny dziesiątej, światło dzienne nieco cię pokazało, – blade, mgliste światło. Chmury niskie a poszarpane jakoby ciągnęły za sobą szmaty wyziewców i w gniewie niemi machały po cieśninie. W zawierusze śnieżnej drobne ziarnka lodu wzniesione z powierzchni przez wicher, przelatywały jak prawdziwy grad drobnego śrótu. Pośród takich okoliczności w przeciągu półtorej godziny przebyło nie wiele więcej niż milę drogi, gdyż nadto musiano wymijać kałuże wody i okrążać wzgórki lodu nagromadzone na ich drodze. Pod spodem zaś falowanie otwartego morza powodowało nagłe wstrząsania i rodzaj kołysania, któremu towarzyszyło ustawiczne trzeszczenie. Nagle, około trzy kwadranse na pierwszą, dało się uczuć gwałtowne wstrząśnienie. Sieć rozpęknięć w lodzie zarysowała się promieniami w około wozu. Rozpadlina o średnicy trzydziestu stóp otworzyła się pod nogami koni. Na krzyk p. Sergiusza, jego towarzysz powstrzymali wóz parę stóp od przepaści. – Nasze konie! nasze konie! – zawołał Jan. – Ojcze, ratujmy konie! Było za późno. Lód się załamał. Oba nieszczęśliwe konie właśnie znikły pod wodą. Gdyby szory nie były się zerwały, „Piękny Wędrowiec” również wpadłby był do głębi. – Biedne nasze konie! – zawołał z rozpaczą Kaskabel. – Niestety! starzy ci przyjaciele sztukmistrza, którzy dzielili trudy jego życia, na zawsze go opuścili. Łzy trysnęły z oczu Kaskabela, jego żony i dzieci. – Prędko! w tył z wozem! – zawołał p. Sergiusz. Natężywszy wszystkie siły, zdołali wreszcie nie bez trudu zatoczyć wóz wstecz, na pewne oddalenie od rozpadliny, która się rozszerzała w miarę chwiania się pola lodowego i usunęli go na odległość jakich dwudziestu stóp od miejsca pęknięcia lodu. Położenie jednakowoż było niezmiernie przykre. Cóż teraz mieli uczynić? Porzucić „Pięknego Wędrowca” w środku cieśniny, a potem powrócić i zabrać go zaprzęgiem reniferów z Numany? Zdawało się, że nie było innego wyjścia. Nagle Jan zawołał: – Panie Sergiuszu! Panie Sergiuszu! Woda nas unosi! – Woda unosi? Na nieszczęście było to prawdą! Nie było już najmniejszej wątpliwości; oderwany w różnych stronach, wszystek lód został w ruch wprawiony pomiędzy obydwoma brzegami cieśniny. Ciągłe wstrząśnienia przez burzę, w połączeniu ze wzniesieniem się temperatury, przerwały pole lodowe niedostatecznie spojone w części środkowej. Szerokie szczeliny utworzyły się od strony północnej przez odrywanie się brył, z których jedne prześliznęły się na lodzie, na której rydwan się znajdował, oddaną była na łaskę huraganu. Kilka gór lodowych pozostało nieruchomych, a pan Sergiusz, oryentując się ich położeniem, zdołał rozpoznać kierunek płynięcia. Czytelnik łatwo osądzi, jak niepokojącem teraz stało się położenie, i tak utrudnione przez utratę koni. Niepodobieństwem teraz było dostać się do Numany chociażby się nawet opuściło rydwan. Teraz już nie napotykali szczelin, które można było ominąć nakładając drogę, ale za to liczne wielkie wyłomy, których przebyć nie było sposobu, i których kierunek zmieniał się wedle kaprysu falowania morza. Co zaś do bryły unoszącej „Pięknego Wędrowca” i której biegu kontrolować nie było można, to jak jeszcze długo oprze się uderzeniom bałwanów ustawicznie rozbijających się o jej boki? Nie! Nic zrobić się nie dało! Marzyć o kierowaniu lodowcem, ażeby doprowadzić go do wybrzeża sybiryjskiego, przechodziło ludzkie siły. Musi on tak pędzić, dopóki jaka przeszkoda go nie zatrzyma; a któż wie, czyli tą przeszkodą nie będzie zamarznięte wybrzeże Morza Lodowatego! Osłaniając się, jak mogli, i zwróceni ku północy, p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze stali w ponurem milczeniu. O czemże miano mówić, kiedy nic nie dało się nawet próbować? Kornelia, Kajeta i Napoleona, okryte derami, stały przy sobie ściśnięty. Mały Sander, więcej ździwiony, niż zatrwożony, coś cicho gwizdał. Clovy zajmował się przymocowaniem różnych drobnych rzeczy oderwanych od rydwanu w chwili wstrząśnienia. Podczas gdy p. Sergiusz i Jan zachowali zimną krew, nie możnaby było tego powiedzieć o p. Kaskabelu, który sobie robił wyrzuty, że wprowadził swych ludzi w tak przykre położenie. Było jednakowoż ważną rzeczą zdać jasno sprawę z właściwego położenia. Nie zapomniano, że dwa prądy płyną w przeciwnych kierunkach przez cieśninę Berynga. Gdyby lodowiec unoszący „Pięknego Wędrowca” z jego mieszkańcami i frachtem dostał się do prądu pierwszego, to płynąc z nim mógłby może się dostać do wybrzeża sybiryjskiego. Jeżeli zaś przeciwnie dostanie się do prądu Berynga, to popłynie ku Morzu Lodowatemu, gdzie nie oprze się o żaden ląd stały luba jakie wyspy. Na nieszczęście, w miarę zwiększania się huraganu, skierowywał się coraz to bardziej ku południowi. Do głębin lejku utworzonego przez zatokę, wciskało się powietrze z gwałtownością trudną do pojęcia i stopniowo wiatr zmieniał swój kierunek. Pan Sergiusz i Jan byli w stanie to rozeznać i ujrzeli, iż stracili wszelką szansę do dostania się do prądu Kamczatki. Gdy obserwowano kompas, dostrzeżono, że unoszenie zwracało się ku północy. Czy mogli się spodziewać, ze lodowiec zostanie zapędzony do półwyspu Księcia Walii na wybrzeżu Alaski, w niewielkiej odległości Portu Clarence? Byłoby to jeszcze opatrznościowe zakończenie tego beznadziejnego błąkania się. Ale cieśnina rozwiera się tak szerokim kątem pomiędzy Przylądkiem Wschodnim a Przylądkiem Księcia Walii, że rozsądny człowiek nie mógł łudzić się taką nadzieją. Tymczasem zaś stan rzeczy na powierzchni lodowca stawał się nie do zniesienia. Nikt nie mógł się utrzymać na nogach, tak gwałtownie szalał wicher. Jan próbował pójść, ażeby spojrzeć na morze z przedniej części bryły, i upadł; nawet, gdyby nie pan Sergiusz, zostałby rzucony w bałwany. Okropną noc spędzili nieszczęśliwi ci ludzie, – ci rozbitki, można było powiedzieć, gdyż los ich równał się losowi ludzi ocalonych z rozbicia okrętu. I w ustawicznej spędzili ją trwodze. Od chwili do chwili nadpływały olbrzymie lodowce i uderzały o ich wysepkę pływającą z takiem trzeszczeniem i takiem wstrząśnieniem, iż zagrażały rozbiciem jej w kawałki. To znowu ogromne bałwany ją zalewały i zanurzały tak, jakoby morze pochłonąć ją miało. Wszyscy przemokli do nitki pod tymi tuszami, które wicher rozpylał nad ich głowami. Jedynym środkiem ich uniknięcia byłoby schronić się do rydwanu, ale ten tak się wstrząsał pod wichrem, że ani p. Sergiusz, ani Kaskabel, nie śmieli radzić swym towarzyszom, by to uczynili. Nieskończone godziny upływały w ten sposób. Wyłomy stawały się coraz to szersze, płynięcie wolniejsze, wstrząśnienia zaś rzadsze. Czy bryła dostała się do wązkiej części cieśniny, która przechodzi parę mil dalej w Morze Lodowate? Czy dopłynęła do okolic leżących na północ od koła biegunowego? Czy prąd Berynga tu już okrążył prą Kamczatki? A w takim wypadku, jeżeli wybrzeże amerykańskie nie powstrzyma lodowca, to czyż nie należało się obawiać, że płynąć będzie, dopóki nie dostanie się do pola lodowatego biegunowego? Jakże powoli zbliżało się światło dzienne! Owe światło, które im dozwoli rozejrzeć się po swem otoczeniu. Biedne kobiety ustawicznie szeptały pacierze. Wybawić ich mógł tylko Bóg. Nareszcie zaświtał dzień; był to dzień 28 października. Nie było oznak uspokajania się burzy; przeciwnie, zdawało się, że ze wschodem słońca gwałtowność jej się zwiększa. Pan Sergiusz i Jan z kompasem w ręku rozglądali się po widnokręgu. Nadaremnie usiłowali rozeznać jaką wyniosłość lądu na wschodniej lub zachodniej stronie. Widoczną było rzeczą, że wysepka ich pędzi w kierunku północnym pod wpływem prądu Berynga. Można sobie wyobrazić, że burza ta wywołała u mieszkańców Portu Clarence wielkie zaniepokojenie o los Kaskabelów. Lecz w jakiż sposób zdołanoby pośpieszyć im z pomocą, skoro pękanie lodu zrywało wszelką komunikacyą pomiędzy obu wybrzeżami zatoki? Także i w Numanie panowało zaniepokojenie, gdyż obaj agenci rosyjscy oznajmili tam o wyruszeniu „Pięknego Wędrowca”, chociaż uczucia ich odnoszące się do cudzoziemców, nic ze sympatyą nie miały wspólnego. Oczekiwali oni hrabiego Narkina na wybrzeżu sybiryjskiem, jak powiedzieliśmy, w uzasadnionej nadziei, że go schwytają, a teraz wszelkie były oznaki, że pośród tej katastrofy zginął wraz z całą rodziną Kaskabelów. Wszelka pod tym względem wątpliwość u nich znikła, kiedy trzy później prąd wyrzucił na brzeg trupy obu koni nad małym strumykiem. Poznali oni Vermonta i Gladiator, jedyne konie należące do francuzkich artystów. – Na honor, – rzekł jeden z agentów, – dobrze się stało, że przedostaliśmy się tu przed naszymi znajomymi! – Tak, – odrzekł drugi, – ale szkoda, że nam się wymknął z przed nosa doskonały interes!